Is it really?
by GreenGirlElphabaThropp
Summary: A one shot about Elphaba accepting Fiyero's love for her. Very OOC. Just some Fiyeraba fluff.


**AN: Hi guys, this has been sat on my computer for a while now and so I thought I'd upload it and see what you all think, it was originally going to be a multi-chapter but I couldn't think of where to go with it, however if people do want me to continue let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not have the honour of owning any part of Wicked. **

Fiyero hadn't been able to stop thinking about her for the past month. He knew he'd fallen in love with her but he didn't know where, when or how. He thought it might have something to do with the day she had told him he wasn't happy with his life, as much as he had tried to deny it they both knew it was true and it had scared him because up until that moment he thought he'd hidden his true feelings well. He'd done a lot of thinking in the weeks that followed, he'd become distant and moodified but he always cheered up when he was around Elphaba, this fact had not gone unnoticed by his girlfriend of two months Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands (also Elphaba's best friend and roommate), she had broken up with him a few days after his encounter with Elphaba stating that she no longer felt she knew who he was she had said they could still be friends though, he thought she was just saying it to make him feel better but she had been true to her word. It had been a hectic month with final exams and everyone making arrangements for summer vacation and on top of all that he had been trying to get closer to Elphaba. The events of that night had been spur of the moment and not very well thought out but then again that was him all over.

Oz knows how long he'd been walking, but since that moment he hadn't been able to focus on anything else. It was even more difficult because no one else had witnessed it so he had no-one to talk to.

He paused to look up at the sky the stars were beginning to come out. There was one star shining brighter than the rest, this was the star he wished upon. He wished things had been different, he wished to go back in time and plan things differently instead of doing what he had done. But he knew he couldn't go back in time and so instead he wished she would let him talk to her, put things right.

I mean what had I been thinking he thought, that I could just kiss her and she'd respond, tell me she loved me almost as much as I love her? She was GREEN for Oz's sake, she had spent her whole life thinking it was her fault her mother had died and that her sister was to spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Her father had hated her from the minute she was born and even more so when her mother had died giving birth to her sister. She had said herself so many times that no one could love her especially in _that_ way, and every time he heard her say it he just wanted to run his fingers through her long Raven black hair and tell her that none of what she thought was true. But this is Elphaba we were talking about it took her a while to let her guard down and let people see the real her.

She had said it again that night at Nessa's birthday party and he'd had enough of hearing her say these things about herself, so he had done what he wanted to do for so long he leaned over and kissed her. She hadn't responded at first but she seemed to realise he wasn't going to stop anytime soon so she returned the kiss. It had been amazing until she had pulled away saying she had to go and finish packing ready for when her father would be picking them up the next day. He knew that was rubbish but he let her go when he saw the tears in her eyes, figuring she needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. It wasn't every day that the previously scandalicious Prince Fiyero Tiggular kissed you, was it?

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality it had only been one hour and fifteen minutes, he had had enough of waiting around. He had to make sure she was alright. He figured he'd look in her and Galinda's dorm first.

He could hear her sobs as he climbed the stairs, and his heart instantly ached. When he reached the door to room 811, he thought about knocking but decided against it. He slowly tried the handle and it twisted easily in his grasp. Poking his head round the door, Fiyero saw her sat at the vanity brushing her hair and trying to stop crying. _Oz she looks beautiful even when her face is stained with tears, _he thought. And with that he went over to her and put his arms around her nuzzling her neck with his nose. She turned around as if she were going to protest but after seeing his face and the love in his eyes she decided against it and instead melted into his embrace. He ran his hands through her hair trying to soothe her and eventually her sobs began to ease. When Elphaba thought she could get the words out of her mouth without crying she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you." she said, almost in a whisper but he heard it and he knew she meant it.

"I love you too Fae." he replied, with that he kissed her again only this time it was deeper and they could both feel the love that flowed between them. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart slightly breathless.

"So if you love me why all the tears? Is loving me really that bad?" he asked in concern. She smiled and rolled her eyes Elphaba style.

"I'm scared," admitted Elphaba, "I've never felt like this about anyone ever." she smiled sadly "I never thought I could love anyone let alone have someone love me back."

Fiyero reached out and cupped her face in his hands, "Fae you're amazing and beautiful and funny and soooo loveable, how could you think that no one could ever love you..." he never got to finish that sentence as Elphaba kissed him again taking herself and Fiyero by surprise.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" she teased.

"Has anyone ever told you your beautiful?" he asked her and she blushed. He kissed her again then stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he said a smile playing on his lips. She looked confused so he clarified, " I figured we need to talk properly and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before we spend two months away from each other, so were going to mine."

Elphaba blushed but didn't argue instead she just stood there smiling. Eventually Fiyero picked her up and slung her over his shoulder gently ignoring her protests as they left the room.

Elphaba had only been in Fiyero's room once, so she didn't know what to expect and she had to admit, she wasn't surprised when she saw clothes and magazines scattered across the floor. Fiyero gently sat her on the sofa softly brushing the top of her head with his lips, as he stood to go and get some wine and glasses from the kitchen. "So" he said, as he sat down opposite her.

"So" she replied, taking a swig of her wine and pulling a face at the taste. Fiyero saw the expression on her face and couldn't help but laugh, she glared at him from her end of the sofa and he couldn't help but laugh even more. Elphaba sensing she wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon stood up to walk around the room, she was nervous and she paced when she was nervous. Fiyero gently grabbed her around the waist as she walked past him and pulled her down next to him "Fae, just relax okay this isn't a test." he said trying to soothe her nerves. She sighed and rolled over so she was facing him.

"You don't get it do you?" she sighed not looking him in the eye.

"Get what?" he asked.

"That to me this _is_ some kind of test, Fiyero I've never had a boyfriend before I don't know how I'm supposed to act or what I'm supposed to say." She said.

He chuckled faintly pulling her closer to him "Fae, you don't have to say or do anything, you just have to be you, amazing beautiful cute funny you." he kissed her again and she responded with a surprising amount of energy. He rolled on top of her gently pinning her down "So I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked a teasing note in his voice he continued to kiss her neck as she replied.

"What?" she asked confused

"Before you said you'd never had a boyfriend, so does this mean I'm your first?"

"I guess so, if you want to be." she replied a deep purple blush appearing in her cheeks, he wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer so he just kissed her "Is that a yes?" she asked a smile playing on her lips.

"It's a yes" he confirmed after another long passionate kiss that left them both breathless.


End file.
